Our First
by Gurly HR
Summary: Lovino is getting bothered that him and Matthew have never done "it". Today, though, Canada makes the first move... LEMON. SMUT. Romano/Canada YAOI


_**(Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, a lot of people would be couples.**_

_**A/N: This is my first smut, so please, leave a review to tell me how I could improve. Thank you. 3**_

_**Anyways, so yeah. RomaCan. Is that the shipping name? Eh. I kinda ship it. It's okay. Here you go, my first smut~!)**_

How it all lead to this, Lovino would never know.

Romano and Canada had been going out for a while (It was after all the crap they had been through just to get America not to kill Romano since apparently he didn't think Romano was good enough for Canada, but that changed when Romano proved himself.) but the problem was:

They. **Never.** Had. Sex.

Lovino thought it wouldn't be a problem.

Canada was just so innocent and pure that it really didn't matter if Romano had sex with him or not.

He loved Canada the way he was and that's how he wanted it.

…Until, the lack of sex caught up to him.

After all, in the relationships he has been in, he always had mind blowing sex.

He could go a month, but once it's a month and one day, then everything goes south.

He didn't want to pressure Matthew; that would be horrible.

And rude.

And selfish.

Well, Romano had actually never really cared about being rude or selfish, but there was a limit!

It'd be disrespectful to Matthew!

So, how had it lead to Matthew under Romano writhing from the older man's touch?

Well, Matthew had came to Romano.

"U-U-Um, Lovino...?" A soft voice said, making Lovino look up from his computer.

"Yeah, Matthew?" He asked, eyes studying his boyfriend.

Matthew's cheeks were a bright pink and he was nervously averting his eyes away from the hazel eyes that belonged to his lover.

"W-Would you let me do something for you...?" He asked, looking down to the ground, his almost purple eyes holding an ashamed look.

"Well," Lovino began. "What the hell are you going to do?" His curiosity getting the better of him.

He watched Canada fiddled with the end of his red hoodie and then approach him.

"Just let me do it...?" He asked, already walking towards Lovino.

Lovino narrowed his eyes but nodded his head and crossed his arms.

Matthew slowly walked, his hips swaying as he made his way toward Lovino.

He placed a kiss on Lovino's lips, making the older wrap his arms around his waist.

When Lovino thought Matthew was going to pull away, Matthew did the unthinkable.

His wet, warm, tongue darted out and licked slowly at Lovino's bottom lip.

Romano gasped and moaned.

What was going on?

Was Matthew just teasing him?

Never the less, Romano granted access to Matthew, pulling him into his lap.

Matthew's timid, warm, tongue had no expierence as he pressed his tongue against Lovino.

Although, it wasn't the best kiss that Lovino had, it was defiantly the best with Matthew.

He placed his hands on Matthew's waist as he bucked his hips up to meet Matthew's.

Matthew pulled away from the kiss, moaned, and then whimpered as he pressed his soft lips against Lovino's rough ones.

They continued to kiss, never wanting this moment to end, until Matthew pulled away from Lovino.

Lovino looked up, confused.

Matthew giggled softly, but then looked nervous as Lovino felt a timid hand press against his trapped arousal.

Lovino instinctly bucked his hips up at the contact, making Matthew grow red.

Matthew rubbed Lovino through the fabric of his jeans, making Lovino grow harder.

The Canadian unzipped Lovino's jeans and pulled the Italian's boxers and jeans with on swift move.

The blond bit his lip in embarrasement. Lovino was just... Perfect.

Lovino looked down at his boyfriend confused, but let out a groan when Matthew gave an expierement lick.

Matthew, pleased by Lovino's reaction, licked Lovino's cock from the base to the tip.

Lovino's mind was reeling.

His little love- Sweet, timid, and cute Matthew- knew how to do this?

And was willing to?

It shocked the Italian, but he wouldn't say that he didn't like it.

Lovino's thoughts were wiped clean as he tangled his fingers in Canada's blond hair. He hissed in pleasure and closed his eyes.

Canada smiled in delight; he was happy he could pleasure his lover like this.

He sucked on the tip, teasing Lovino.

Lovino let out a groan. It felt so good. Canada's mouth was wet and warm and it felt like this wasn't Canada's first time doing this.

It hurt Lovino to know that, but his mind couldn't process the thought as Canada took Lovino deeper into his warm mouth.

What Canada couldn't fit into his mouth, he stroked with his hands making Lovino moan.

"Ah... M-Matthew..." He moaned.

Canada's cheeks turned a bright pink.

Hearing his lover moan his name made him embarrassed although he should be proud to make the loud mouthed, sour Italian moan his name in such a pitiful way.

Matthew sucked harder until Romano barely managed out.

"M-Matthew... Gonna... Cum," He stuttered.

His stomach churning with pleasure, Romano clutched his stomach. He felt like he was sick, but it also felt so good.

Romano couldn't think of anything except for the blond who was now kissing the tip of his erection.

Romano let out a long groan and came in Canada's mouth.

Canada drank it all without a problem, and leaned up to kiss Romano softly on the lips.

Lovino was panting hard and hugged Matthew tightly.

"Ti amo, Matthew."

"Je'taime, Lovino."

"M-Matthew...?" Lovino stuttered out.

"Yes, Lovino?" Matthew tilted his head to the side, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

"Do you..." Lovino swallowed hard. "Do you want to do it...?" He asked, fearing the answer.

Matthew gave him a passionate kiss, tangling his fingers in Lovino's soft hair. "Yes," He breathed out. "Anything to pleasure you, Lovino," He said, punctuating it with a kiss.

Lovino let out a sigh of relief, as he scooped Matthew up and laid him on the bed.

Lovino pressed a soft kiss to Matthew neck, as his hands made their way to the bottom of Matthew's shirt.

Matthew moaned softly as his shirt was slipped off and thrown somewhere on the floor.

He blushed when Lovino stared at his pale chest, averting his eyes away to everywhere except Lovino.

Lovino smiled softly at his shy lover. "You're beautiful, Matthew..." He said, pressing his lips to Matthew's warm chest.

Matthew blushed harder at the compliment, and was about to say 'thank you' but moaned when Lovino took his nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue against it.

Lovino bit it softly, making Matthew yelp as pleasure shot through his spine.

Matthew, however, reached for what looked like Lovino face, but only passed it and grabbed Lovino's curl.

He stroked it, making Lovino moan. "M-Matthew..." He panted out.

Lovino's eyes darkened and he pinned Matthew to the bed.

Matthew only bit his lip, the anticipation rolling in as he realized what they were about to do.

He was about to lose his virginity to Lovino.

Lovino raised three fingers to Matthew's mouth. "Suck," He commanded, sighing softly as Matthew took the three fingers into his mouth.

He swirled his tongue at the tips, making Lovino pant slightly.

When Lovino thought he was ready, Lovino put two fingers to Matthew's entrance.

Matthew held his breath for a moment.

He knew it was going to hurt, alot, but he would have to hold out. For Lovino.

Lovino gently pushed two fingers into Matthew and Matthew almost screamed. It burned and he wanted to take them out, but he had to hold out. He had to.

Lovino pushed his fingers furhter, until he heard Matthew whimper.

He looked up and noticed tha this lover had tears on the corners of his eyes.

Lovino leaned up and kissed them away and then kissed Matthew gently on the lips. "I'm sorry, Matteo," He whispered. "But, I have to do this so it won't hurt as much..."

Matthew nodded his head in understanding, nodding in approval as Lovino pushed in further.

He stopped, waiting for Matthew's approval.

Matthew whispered, "Go."

Lovino pulled out his fingers and thrust them back in deep, and stopped when Matthew suddenly yelped.

"Matteo? Are you okay?" He frantically asked.

Matthew's body was on fire. He couldn't see. He wanted Lovino to hit that spot again. He wasn't sure what it was, but when Lovino only gently brushed against it, he felt a pleasurable feeling come over him.

"Ah!" He yelped. "Lovino, hit that spot again!" He moaned.

Lovino smirked at his boyfriend.

Oh, he found his prostrate. Now, that he had found it, he might as well have some fun with the blond.

He scissored his fingers, purposely missing that one spot.

"Lovino!" Matthew moaned. "Please!"

Lovino took pity in Matthew, as he repeatedly thrusts his fingers to hit Matthew's prostrate.

The moans Matthew made, made him smile in pride. Only he could make his boyfriend like this. _**Only **_him.

Feeling Matthew was ready, he pulled his fingers out, and readied himself at Matthew's hole.

He pushed in slowly, letting Matthew get use to the size of him.

Matthew's breaths were shakey, but he looked like he was taking it well.

He pulled out and almost laughed when he heard Matthew whimper at the lost.

He reassured his lover by pushing in again, causing a moan to come from Matthew's mouth.

He quickened his pace, and finally found Canada's prostrate.

"Ah!" Canada moaned out, his eyes going wide at the electrictity shooting up his spine. "Romano!" He screamed, before cuming.

Lovino felt Canada clench tightly around him, and it through him over the edge and he too, came.

He pulled out and kissed Canada one more time, before whispering, "Ti amo."

"Je'taime, my love."


End file.
